Stupid Mission of Stupid Devil by Stupid errr Who?
by yukeh
Summary: CHAPTER 3! Udah mati. Dihina-dina oleh para makhluk laknat nan abstrak itu. Terdampar di Kutub Utara. Diwarisi sayap pink blik-blik. Dituduh sebagai pendosa? Dan...apa? Akan menjadi budak manusia? "Mata lu katarak!". RnR? Makasih. DISCONTINUED. SORRY!
1. I: Yu is Det!

**Yukeh: **Alpha Centauri tamat. Udah genre angst, endingnya si Sasuke nyesekkin (?) pula. Makanya saya buat fic baru ini :D hahay. Tenang saja, tak akan ada airmata pembasuh luka *bleh!* :D

Happy reading~~

.:oOo:.

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan pandangan yang senantiasa kuedarkan ke sekelilingku. Kupikir aku kini tengah bermimpi atau apa, karena ayolah, siapa yang akan mengira sadar diri jika harus berdiri dalam sebuah antrian di hawa yang amat panas, dengan panjang antrian yang melebihi antrian saat ingin membeli tiket konser Justin Bodo? Um... kupikir aku salah menyebutkan nama penyanyi muda itu? Tak hanya itu saja, yang lebih memalukan adalah...

Biar aku cubit pipiku dulu.

Oke. Sakit, man!

Aku tidak bermimpi ternyata saat melihat bahwa seluruh manusia yang antri bersamaku disini tampak tak memakai sehelai benangpun di tubuh mereka!

Bayangkan! Imajinasikan! Khayalkan! Piktorkan!

Tanpa sehelai benangpun!

Baik laki-laki, perempuan, tua, muda, cantik, jelek, semua sama. Semua orang di sini layaknya kembali ke jaman batu di mana mereka tak hanya berdiri, saling melihat, saling tahu, bahwa mereka tidak berpakaian, namun juga apa? MEREKA SEOLAH MENGIKHLASKANNYA!

Dan tak perlu kuperjelas lagi kan tentang kondisiku? Ya. Aku sama dengan mereka. Aku antri! Aku kepanasan! Dan aku telanjang!

Bersoraklah para fansgirl dan fansboy Sasuke Uchiha. Jalankan imajinasi berskala rate M kalian.

Tapi aku sendiri tak sempat berpikiran aneh-aneh melihat keadaan manusia di sekelilingku. Jadi, jangankan berpikiran mesum layaknya otak Itachi yang langsung _to the bokep_ bahkan saat melihat kupu-kupu yang hinggap dan menghisap sari bunga (?), mengerti apa yang kini terjadi saja tidak. Selain itu, berpikiran mesumpun tak sempat –dan aku tak punya niat- kulakukan di sini. Karena simpel saja, aneh! Hoi, siapa yang gak aneh jika di depan matamu disodori orang-orang pada telanjang semua. Semesum-mesumnya dirimu, kalo kayak gini sih pasti enek juga... (-_-") dan juga, di sini panas sekali. Jadi, memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan angin segar (meskipun mustahil karena kulihat di sini adalah daerah gurun yang tampaknya tanpa batas) jauh lebih menyita otakku daripada bagaimana caranya mendekati dan menyentuh tubuh cewek bule di sana itu.

Oke. Maaf. Aku hanya adik Itachi. Like big bro, like lil' bro.

Aku menatap heran sekitarku

Mengapa aku ada di sini? Gurun dengan desir pasir di padang tandus –maaf, bukan maksudku untuk menjadi Fahri yang mencari Aisha dengan keadaan _naked_ begini, shit!-, panas, antri, dan matahari seolah tepat berada di atas kami. Dan di sini aneh sekali, singkirkan dulu tentang semua telanjang dan menelanjangi (?), apakah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa antrian di sini ada dua barisan? Satu di sebelah… entah aku tak tahu mana itu timur-barat! Pokoknya ada dua barisan. Aku berada di barisan yang setelah kulihat ke belakang, panjangnya naudzubillah! Dan panjang barisan sebelah sana terlihat lebih pendek.

Memangnya kami mau apa, sih?

.:oOo:.

Uchiha Yuki-chan (not so) proudly presents...

Stupid Mission of Stupid Devil by Stupid.. errr... Who? (c) Uchiha Yuki-chan

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke is Yuki's toilet's cleaner *burnt*

Rate: T.

Genre: Humor/ Romance / Fantasy.

Warning: What do you expect from my fics? Ofcourse, OOCness here and there. Include the using of Bahasa anak gaoehl. Plot kurang ngena. Romance minim. Bagi para penggemar fanatik si Sasuke Uchiha, silahkan klik back button atau tutup tab/windows sebelum kalian memberi flame pada saya

.:oOo:.

Apapun itu, rasanya aku ingin pindah barisan saja. Oke, sifatku rasanya seperti sifat orang Asia uhukIndonesiauhuk yang menganut slogan budayakan saling serobot saat antre. Namun aku hanya ingin semua yang serba instan. Logisnya, jika kau bisa mengakhiri –apapun ini yang tengah terjadi- dengan cepat melalui barisan di sana, mengapa kau harus menghanguskan putihnya tubuhmu (?) dengan berlama-lama berjemur di sini?

Namun, saat aku baru saja melangkahkan satu kakiku, tanah yang kuinjak retak, dan akhirnya hancur menyisakan sebuah lubang sebesar telapak kakiku. Aku melongok kaget, dan dari lubang itu, aku melihat semacam sungai lava yang tampak berkilat-kilat memancarkan sinarnya (halah!) dari bawah Bumi itu.

_Wait_, apakah aku masih berada di Bumi?

"Teme? Itu kau?"

Kepalaku langsung menoleh secara refleks saat mendengar suara itu.

Dan begitu kepalaku menoleh, aku langsung kembali memutar kepalaku ke sembarang arah dengan gerakan cepat sembari menahan rona merah di wajahku.

Syit.

Fak.

Wotdehel.

He's naked too, for God's sake!

Ya, sekarang giliran para fansgirl dan fansboy SasuNaru atau NaruSasu untuk berteriak dan bersorak ria. Segeralah rancang kerangka fiksi berate M yaoi hardcore bullshit itu.

"Aku gak nyangka bisa bertemu denga-"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentakku terlalu keras saat kurasakan tangannya baru saja menyentuh pundakku, hingga membuat beberapa orang di sekitar kami menoleh ke arahku dan Naruto.

"Kau kenapa?" tanpa melihat wajahnya pun, aku tahu bahwa dia sekarang tengah heran dengan sikapku yang _bitchy _banget ini, "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Aku memutar bola mata dengan muak.

Andai aku bisa bertanya seperti itu pada rumput yang bergoya –ah, disini hanya ada pasir di mana-mana. Aku menyesal dahulu aku tidak pernah serius mempelajari studi kawasan dunia saat aku kuliah.

"Oi, Teme? Kau kenapa diem?" lanjutnya saat aku masih terdiam tanpa menoleh padanya. Man! Aku masih normal. Jika dia adalah Paris Hilton atau Maria Ozawa, aku pasti akan menjepit kelopak mataku dengan jepitan jemuran agar mataku tak berkedip sama sekali dalam menikmati 'oasis' di tengah hawa panas padang pasir ini.

Yeah, aku lebay.

Tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, menurutku justru aneh sekali jika kau tetap bertindak dan berpikir dengan gaya '_take it easy, mamen. Life is never flat_'.

"Yah, aku tahu perasaanmu, Teme. Dulu, waktu aku pertama kali mengetahui bahwa aku telah mati dan menjadi roh, aku juga syok. Tapi sekarang kau lih-"

"Apa?" aku langsung menoleh pada Naruto di sampingku saat kedua telingaku mendengar dua kata dari kalimatnya tadi –dan benar-benar menguatkan diriku untuk memfokuskan pandanganku pada kedua matanya, paling jauh adalah mulutnya. Dan jangan sampai turun lebih dari itu!

Mati.

Roh.

Wot blodi hel.

"Apanya yang apa?" tanyanya dengan tampang bodoh.

"Mati? Roh? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan cepat, seolah dengan dua kata itu, semua keanehan dan kegilaan ini akan terbongkar dan tertemukan jawabannya bagaikan sebuah reality show Jebakan Batman Uya Kuya yang habis ngirim bencong untuk menggrepe-grepe Briptu Norman.

Argh!

Gue OOC banget seh!

"Lha? Kau tak tahu?"

"Belum," ralatku.

"Ckckck… Sasuke, kau sudah mati."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"?"

"…."

"Oi?"

"Ngomong apa, sih?" hanya itu yang kujawab atas pernyataannya yang bahkan di otak orang gila pun, tak akan mampu diterima itu.

Mati?

Oke. Lupakah dia pada pelajaran Biologinya dulu? Ciri-ciri makhluk hidup? Dan nyatanya, sekarang aku masih berdiri. Aku masih mampu berbicara padanya. Aku masih mampu melihatnya. Aku masih mampu berpikir. Dan aku masih mampu berkembangbi… lupakan.

"Memang benar, Sasuke. Kita sekarang ada di alam perantara. Alam yang memisahkan antara dunia manusia dan dunia roh," jawab Naruto dengan pandangan serius yang seolah mengatakan 'Kau tahu? Satu tambah satu itu sama dengan dua loh!'.

"Hah?"

"Apanya yang hah? Semua orang yang ada di sini itu udah menjadi roh, bukan manusia lagi. Termasuk aku. Kau paham?"

Paham kepalamuprismasegiempat(?)!

Tetapi, meskipun hatiku kuat-kuat berusaha menolak kenyataan yang diberikan oleh Naruto, namun logika pun mulai berjalan.

Memang, di Bumi, adakah gurun yang seluas ini? Di Bumi, adakah tempat yang sepanas ini? Dan terutama, di Bumi, di manapun bagian Bumi, adakah tempat yang dengan kurangkerjaannya menyelenggarakan _event_ telanjang massal seperti ini?

Tapi…. Aku mati?

Mungkin hanya itu yang membuatku sulit menerima dan mengakui pernyataan dari Naruto.

"Hm… Jika kau mati, memangnya kau mati kenapa?" tanyaku memancing alasannya lebih jauh dengan mengatakan bahwa kami sedang berada di alam belantara.

"Sebelum ada di alam PERANTARA ini," ujar Naruto seolah meralat pikiranku tadi, "Aku masih hidup. Waktu itu aku pulang sekolah. Mengendarai motorku yang baru. Padahal sebelum berangkat, Ibuku udah memperingatkanku untuk tidak membawa motor dulu karena memang, aku belum terlalu menguasai cara mengemudikan motor. Dan yah… waktu pulang sekolah, dalam keadaan hujan, pandangan mataku kabur karena air. Dan akhirnya… wassalam," jawabnya dengan pandangan sayu dan getir, "Aku mati tertabrak becak."

Krik krik krik.

Oke, kuakui. Pada awal dia bercerita, aku sempat udah merasa was-was dan terharu duluan. Abisnya, dia menyangkutpautkan Ibunya sih. Bukannya aku mengidap Oedipus Complex dan menaksir Ibu Naruto, tapi jiwaku seolah tak kuat saja jika berbicara tentang semua tentang Ibu.

Yeah, I love Mum.

Aku cemen?

Well, lalu, apakah aku harus mengatakan,

I f**k Mum?

Yang benar saja!

Tapi, semua rasa terharu akan cerita yang dramatis itu hilang sempurna hanya oleh hadirnya satu kata yang membuat cerita dramatis itu menjadi lelucon konyol.

Becak.

"Begitulah…," ujar Naruto dengan senyuman kecil, seorang menahan rasa pahit dan sedih yang mulai terasa, "Aku sudah ada di sini dan menunggu 'giliranku'."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

'Giliran'?

Memangnya setelah ini kita mau apa? Melihat keadaan kami yang telanjang, mau tak mau aku memikirkan satu hal logis yang masuk diakal.

Giliran digrepe-grepe oleh apapun yang ada di ujung antrian ini?

Aku tak mengerti!

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu bisa ada di sini, Sasuke?"

Aku masih terdiam sekalipun Naruto telah berbicara padaku. Ya Jashin, entahlah. Aku tak tahu apa yang harusnya kupikirkan. Jangankan mengingat-ingat apa yang membuatku mati, meyakini semua ucapan Naruto saja aku masih tak sanggup!

"Kau masih belum percaya?" seolah mengetahui isi pikiranku, Naruto bertanya untuk kemudian dia tertawa kecil sebelum mulai melangkah pergi menjauh dariku, "Cobalah kau taruh telapak tanganmu di dadamu."

Hah?

Taruh telapak tangan di dada? Apa maksudnya? Kupikir dia ingin agar aku menirukan salah satu adegan konyol sinema Bollywood yang digemarinya dan berbicara 'All is well… All is well… All is well…' non sense itu.

Namun, saat aku benar-benar mempraktekkan khayalan norakku tadi, aku tersentak kaget saat menyadari bahwa aku sama sekali tak merasakan detak apapun dalam dadaku yang menandakan bahwa jantungku masih berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya yang dialami makhluk hidup yang masih hidup.

Aku… jantungku… mati?

Saat kudekatkan telapak tanganku ke dekat hidungku, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sama sekali tak bernafas!

Seolah tak ingin menerima kenyataan yang makin terungkap jelas, aku mengecek denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan. Dan hasilnya… Nihil!

Jantung… nafas… denyut nadi…

Aku…

Mati?

"Oi, pantat ayam, apa yang kaulakukan! Maju sono!" seseorang menendangku dari belakang –saat aku tanpa sadar melamun- dan membuatku jatuh dengan tidak elit –kepala nyungsrup di hamparan pasir di bawahku.

Aku sudah berdiri dan berbalik, hendak memberikan umpatan dari yang paling sopan semacam 'anjing!' sampai yang paling keras dan nista semacam 'babi!'. Well… I love animals. Namun, niatku itu pupus saat aku melihat dan menyadari bahwa kini aku telah berada di ujung antrian.

Dan di depanku ada sebuah meja dengan seseorang –kupikir dia orang, yang duduk di sebuah kursi di depanku.

Errrr…. Kok rasanya ini kayak antrian mau masuk toilet umum?

"Jangan macam-macam memikirkan tempat ini sebagai toilet umum, bocah tengik!"

Aku bergidik ngeri –dalam hati tentu saja!- saat mendengar kalimat orang berbadan biru dengan taring yang tajam yang terlihat saat ia berbicara. Ia terlihat duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan menaikkan sebelah kakinya di atas meja di depanku.

Aku hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus membalas apa. Aku bahkan masih belum mengerti semua ini. Aku harap bahwa sekarang aku tengah tertidur pulas dan sebentar lagi Itachi akan membangunkanku dengan menyemprot wajahku dengan parfum kesayangannya.

Mengingat itu, rasa benciku pada saudaraku muncul kembali tanpa mampu kuhentikan.

"Oke, namamu, Uchiha Sasuke, kan?" Tanya -errr… anggap aja dia- orang itu sembari jemarinya menari lincah di atas tuts keyboard sebuah laptop bermerek KESEMEK di depannya.

Di tengah-tengah nuansa primitif ini, ternyata masih tersempil kecanggihan teknologi ternyata.

"Hn," jawabku singkat. Tanpa sengaja, aku menoleh dan mendapati Naruto telah berada di ujung antrian dari barisan yang lain. Sama seperti diriku, dia tengah berhadapan dengan seseorang.

Bedanya, Naruto berada di depan perempuan cantik berambut biru yang juga tengah duduk dan mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Dan aku berada di depan orang yang bahkan aku tak yakin bahwa dia manusia!

Well, tidak di dunia, tidak di alam belantara, diskriminasi ternyata masih berkembang subur.

"Tentu saja, ini semua karena salah kau sendiri yang menyia-nyiakan waktu hidupmu di dunia, bocah," ujar orang di depanku yang membuatku berpikir bahwa benda yang tampak seperti laptop itu adalah ternyata alat untuk mengetahui isi hati manusia.

Well, jika aku masih bisa disebut manusia tentunya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak kuasa menahan rasa penasaranku, "Aku ini di mana? Siapa kau? Mereka ini siapa juga? Kau mau apa? Dan argh! Mengapa aku telanjang, brengsek?"

Orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop untuk kemudian menatapku sembari menyeringai, "Tak heran jika kau termasuk dalam barisan ini, mendengar cara bicaramu yang kasar itu, bocah."

"Ap-"

Orang itu memutus ucapanku dengan telunjuk kanannya yang menunjuk barisan di sebelah barisanku, "Kau lihat? Apa bedanya antara di sini dan di sana?"

Well, di sana ada perempuan cantik dan segar di pandang mata dan di sini aku harus puas disuguhi dengan nuansa serba 'biru' bagai selubung karbondioksida.

Tapi bukan itu jawaban yang ternyata keluar dari mulutku, "Entahlah."

Jawaban yang wajar diberikan oleh orang yang pasrah akan keadaan.

"Khukhukhu…," ia terkekeh pelan, "Kau tahu bocah, kami membentuk dua barisan ini untuk membedakan roh-roh sesuai dengan tujuan mereka setelah ini dengan cara menimbang setiap perbuatan mereka saat mereka masih hidup di dunia dan pada akhirnya menentukan seberapa besar tingkat dosa atau pahala mereka yang tercatat dalam dokumentasi kami dan mereka tidak akan mampu menolak setiap keputusan dari kami, dalam kasus kamu, keputusan saya."

Siiiiingggg…..

Jika aku memiliki kemampuan untuk menatap wajahku sendiri, pasti aku melihat rupa seorang Uchiha yang menatap dengan pandangan sayu dan mulut setengah membuka yang dari dalamnya meneteskan air liur, dengan otak Pentium minus satu yang masih loading process.

Aku tidak mengerti. Penjelasan orang itu bagaikan penjelasan dari sebuah ilmuan modern yang menjelaskan bahwa Monster Ogopogo itu adalah musuh bebuyutan dari Ultraman Gaia.

"Errr… intinya?" tanyaku simpel, berharap orang ini mampu menjelaskan semua hal tadi dengan hanya dua kata.

Orang itu masih menyeringai sembari menunjuk barisan Naruto sembari berucap, "Surga," dan ia menunjuk wajahku, "Neraka."

Dan doaku terkabul. Dia menjelaskan semuanya secara singkat dan jelas hanya dengan kata –yang ironisnya sangat tidak enak didengar oleh telingaku.

"Begitulah, barisan itu," ia menunjuk lagi barisan Naruto, "orang-orang yang pada masa hidupnya cenderung berbuat kebaikan dan kebajikan dan beramal saleh dan blah blah blah."

Beberapa menit kemudian, "Dan mereka setelah ini akan memasuki sebuah alam baru untuk proses 'reformasi badan' mereka. Dan kau dan orang-orang di belakangmu ini," ia menunjuk barisanku, "Adalah orang-orang yang waktu di dunia berbuat dosa dan murtad dan kenistaan dan kebatilan dan blah blah blah."

Beberapa jam kemudian, "Dan keburukan dan kegelapan dan pemalsuan dan pemerkosaan dan blah blah blah."

Well, sekitar satu jam lagi dia baru selesai menyebutkan klasifikasi dosa kami.

"Dan setelah ini, kalian juga akan memasuki alam 'reformasi badan'."

Dosa? Pahala? Reformasi badan? Wotdepak sih!

Dan juga, apa katanya? Barisan ini adalah barisan pendosa dan penista dan pembatil (?) dan sebagainya? Dan aku termasuk dalam barisan ini?

Yang benar saja!

"Tentu saja benar," lagi-lagi dia mengerti pikiranku, yang kali ini memprotes keputusannya untuk memasukkanku ke barisan ini, "Kau, Uchiha Sasuke, membenci Kakakmu sendiri. Itu salah, tauk!"

Ya, well, memang. Tapi salah siapa? Siapa yang tiba-tiba minggat dari rumah dan membengkalai keluarga dan membuat Ibu menangis tersedu-sedu dan membuat perusahaan Ayah kolaps karena pewarisnya yang sedeng itu lebih memilih untuk kumpul dengan gengnya yang gelandangan itu* demi sebuah kata konyol yang bernama kebebasan?

Dan oh, tambah lagi.

Salahkan dia yang punya keriput di wajahnya dan membuat adiknya ini senantiasa dinistai oleh teman-temannya!

"Dan kau juga sering mematahkan hati seorang wanita."

Bohong!

Segila-gilanya aku, aku bukan psikopat yang membedah tubuh orang hanya untuk matahin hat-

"Kau playboy, Ya Tuhan, itu maksudku!" orang itu berucap lagi sembari memutar bola matanya, seolah meluruskan pikiranku tadi yang salah mengerti akan ucapannya.

Playboy?

Well… Aku bukan playboy. Aku tidak pernah pacaran, kok! Hanya main ke cewek itu dan cewek ini!

Hey, ada pepatah bahwa satu milik semua itu bagus, kan?

"Dan kau selalu bersikap dingin pada semua orang."

Tidakkah dia pernah berpikir tentang sifat alami manusia?

"Dan kau punya wajah-wajah gay."

"…"

Kupikir hal yang alami itu bukan sebuah dosa?

Dan aku BUKAN gay, damn it!

"Dan kau suka mengumpat."

Oh Jashin…

"Dan kau sesat, bertuhankan selain dari Tuhan yang seharusnya kamu sembah."

Dan beberapa jam lagi terhabiskan hanya untuk mendengarkan dia menyebutkan tuduhan-tuduhan –yang kupikir nonsense-nya kepadaku. Dari mulai membenci kakak lah, gay lah, hingga yang paling parah adalah bahwa aku mengaku-ngaku sebagai Nabi dan menyebarkan ajaran agama baru.

Wotdehel.

Jika orang ini petugas dari acara apapun yang kini tengah kujalani, kupikir dia hanyalah anggota asal comot saja untuk menggantikan orang lain yang seharusnya sekarang berdiri di depanku, dan yang penting, lebih berkompeten dan rasional daripada dia.

Karena, ayolah! Jangankan jadi Nabi baru, ngerjain ibadah saja aku tergantung mood!

"Hahaha… akhirnya kau mengakui kualitas keimananmu, ya, Uchiha?"

Shit.

Aku menoleh ke barisan di belakangku. Dan seketika merutuki kebodohanku sendiri saat otakku baru menyadari suatu fakta yang terpampang jelas di sini.

Barisanku amatlah berbeda dengan barisan Naruto.

Di sini, dari sekali lihat saja, semua juga tahu bahwa mereka –catat. Mereka. Bukan aku- memang punya tampang-tampang pendosa dan ahli neraka. Kulihat, mereka ada yang minum-minuman keras, berpelukan dan bermesraan dengan lawan atau sesama jenis, mengiris-iris pergelangan tangan sendiri, dan hal-hal nista lain yang merupakan syarat-syarat agar lolos masuk neraka. Sedangkan di barisan Naruto… well. Kalian bias bayangkan sendiri.

Dan aku membenci kenyataan bahwa aku termasuk golongan yang nista itu!

"Jadi intinya, aku akan masuk neraka, dan mereka," aku menunjuk Naruto dan barisannya, "Akan masuk surga?"

"Kurang lebih begitu!" ujarnya seolah senang bahwa sebentar lagi tubuhku mungkin akan dikuliti, digoreng, dipanggang, lalu di lempar ke anjing neraka.

Oh… jadi dia ini penjaga neraka dan cewek di depan Naruto itu penjaga surga?

Matching sih ama muka.

Di sana, muka ngademin dan di sini, di depanku, adalah muka-muka nyiksa dan nistain.

"Jaga pikiranmu jika kau tidak ingin mendapat perpanjangan hukuman."

Shit. Aku lupa dia ini separuh penjaga neraka dan separuh lagi keturunan Mama Laurent.

Aku terdiam.

Jadi ini semacam perjalanan roh sebelum mereka akan mendapatkan keputusan final akan nasib mereka? Perlahan-lahan, aku pasrah saja akan anggapan dan pernyataan bahwa semua orang di sini adalah roh.

Dan bahwa aku adalah roh pula.

Dan artinya, aku sudah bukan makhluk hidup lagi.

Ck! Siap-siap saja say hello pada api neraka dan trisula dari malaikat penjaganya.

"Aku tak pernah bilang 'ya' atas pertanyaanmu tadi, Uchiha," lanjutnya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku memberikan pembenaran terhadap eksistensi surga dan neraka," ujarnya sembari menyeringai, "Hanya saja, seperti yang kubilang, sehabis ini kau akan memasuki alam 'reformasi tubuh'."

Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

Dan aku rasanya ingin saja mengakhiri semua ini. Sudah berbelit, udaranya panas pula!

"Tapi aku heran, biasanya semua roh di alam ini sudah mengetahui siapa mereka dan untuk apa mereka berada di sini, atau setidaknya mengingat apa sebab kematian mereka."

Dan yah, aku bukanlah klasifikasi dari roh itu.

Aku ini roh amnesia dan buta arah mungkin.

"Tapi kau….," orang itu menatap lekat-lekat ke kedua mataku sembari sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, "Pasti ada sesuatu."

Aku mengernyit heran, merasa bahwa semua ini sudah mulai semakin tak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat.

"Tapi ya sudahlah, itu bukan urusanku. Urusanku hanyalah untuk memeriksa sejarah kehidupanmu dan sebodo amat dengan diri dan mentalmu."

No wonder kalau dia ditunjuk sebagai pemeriksa pintu masuk ke nerak– apapun itu namanya!

"Memangnya, apa yang terjadi setelah ini jika kami tidak dimasukkan ke neraka?" tanyaku seolah-olah bilang 'Let me come to the hell, please?'

Dia menyeringai lagi, "Kau akan menjalani sebuah kehidupan baru."

Wait, maksudnya reinkarnasi?

Oh Jashi –Oh Tuhan, jika memang benar, ijinkan aku bereinkarnasi sebagai anak Obama dan kekasih masa depan anak dari Prince Willam dan Kate.

"Bukan reinkarnasi," ralatnya sembari masih menyeringai.

So?

Dia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan berucap dengan intonasi lebih rendah, "Kau akan menjadi Iblis, Uchiha."

-oOo-

*Anggap saja gengnya Itachi itu bukan Akatsuki :D #plak

**Yukeh: **Jangan mengharap saya untuk update cepet, okiesh? Trust me, writing isn't as easy as imagining

Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

**October,**

**I love SasoSaku and SasuHina**

**~yukeh so sekseh (?)~**


	2. II: Opooo? Hawaaiii?

**Ini chapter dua. Semoga kalian masih ingat soal chapter pertama :D**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Full of OOC, Fail

-oOo-

Well, setidaknya satu hal yang kupelajari dari semua ini.

Surga dan neraka itu tidak ada.

So, omongan guru agamaku pada waktu dulu ternyata juga tidak terbukti.

**Flashback singkat dimulai.**

"Ingatlah! Neraka mengandung api yang membakar tubuh kalian hingga hangus! Air panasnya akan melelehkan kepala kalian! Lidah kalian akan terpotong-potong oleh pisau yang amat tajam! Punggung kalian akan tersetrika licin tanpa pewangi buatan(?)! Rasakan! Camkan! Hwahahahahaha!"

Dan hanya satu kata yang kurespon dalam hati terhadap ucapan guru berambut perak dan bermata ungu itu.

Psikopat.

**Flashback singkat diakhiri.**

Dan disini lah aku.

Di ruangan –anggap saja ini ruangan, karena sejujurnya aku tidak mengetahui di mana sekarang aku berada- serba putih tanpa adanya batas-batas yang bisa terlihat oleh mata. Pernahkah kalian melihat episode Sponge Bob Square Pants saat Squid Ward menemukan mesin waktu dan kembali ke masa lalu dan berakhir dengan terjebaknya dia di masa depan? Wakakakak! Oh, men! It kills! Lucu banget! Apalagi yang waktu Squid Ward mengajari cara menangkap ubur-ubur pada Sponge Bob dan Patrick purba dengan menyobek dalama- lupakan.

Yang jelas tempat ini kurang lebih bisa diidentifikasikan demikian rupa.

Dan aku sendiri.

Berbeda dengan di alam Belantara tadi, di sini aku sendiri. Tanpa satu orang pun yang menemani. Awalnya aku merasa takut. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak takut jika berada di tempat yang serba putih –bagai terselimuti oleh kabut tebal- tanpa suara, tanpa siapapun yang ada di sampingnya? Namun kini, setelah menunggu dalam waktu yang lama sekali –hingga aku sempat-sempatnya menyanyikan tiga album dari penyanyi favorit kesayanganku untuk mengisi kesibukan-, aku merasa terbiasa.

Well, setidaknya tidak ada api neraka yang akan menyambar tubuhk-

BWOSH!

"#$%#$!" tak lupa acungan jari tengahku yang lentik.

Shit, panas banget punggung gue!

Aku menoleh ke belakang, ke arah datangnya suara 'bwosh' yang aneh dan norak itu. Tapi tak ada api. Tak ada asap. Tak ada suara teriakan 'Sateeee!'.

Oh Tuhan, aku lapar…

Jika aku mati, mengapa aku masih bisa meraaskan naluri alamiah makhluk hidup ini?

"Uchiha Sasuke…" sebuah suara terdengar –entah dari mana asalnya- oleh telingaku. Kepalaku menoleh ke sana-kemari, seolah ingin menemukan kamera tersembunyi yang mungkin ada di sudut tempat ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke…," ulang suara itu lagi.

Aku terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya lagi dan berharap bahwa kalimat yang akan kudengar berbunyi, "Selamat, anda berada di acara Uya Emang Kuya!"

"Uchiha Sasuke…."

"…."

"Uchiha Sasuke…."

"…."

"Uchiha Sasuke…."

"….."

"Uch-"

"Iya! Iya! Ini gua, brengsek!"

Kesabaranku dari pabriknya emang udah tipis.

Tak ayal aku tidak termasuk pada barisan Naruto tadi.

"Terima kasih sudah dengan benar mengucapkan kombinasi password kami."

Wotdepak sih ini orang.

"Kau sudah berada di alam reformasi tubuh. Apakah kau mengingat sebab-sebab kematianmu?"

Tidakkah orang berbadan dengan pigmen biru di alam Belantara tadi melaporkan kepada atasannya bahwa aku hilang ingatan?

"Tidak."

Sunyi setelah itu. Aku menunggu apa lagi yang akan terdengar oleh telingaku. Dan menunggu juga, seperti apa akhir dari diriku setelah dari sini.

Alam reformasi, eh?

Aku hanya takut jika kalimat yang selanjutnya kudengar adalah, "Uchiha Sasuke, mulai detik ini kami akan merubah tubuhmu menjadi struktur tubuh seorang wanita."

Well, itu mending daripada, "Uchiha Sasuke, mulai detik ini kau akan mengalami devolusi dan menjadi seekor (?) amoeba."

"Ehem!" suara itu terdengar lagi, "Uchiha Sasuke, begitu aneh dengan dirimu yang tidak mengingat sebab kematianmu sendiri."

Apa pentingnya, sih?

"Ini penting bagi kami untuk memutuskan apa yang akan kami lakukan kepadamu di alam ini."

Aku sweatdropped.

Sepertinya semua makhluk –anggap aja suara ini adalah suara dari 'makhluk' tertentu- di alam aneh ini memiliki keahlian untuk dengan sotoy-nya menerka hati orang.

Dan sialnya, terkaan mereka selalu tepat sasaran!

"Dan, setelah kami rundingkan…"

Runding? Jadi dimanapun suara ini berasal, ada banyak pasang mata yang mengamatiku?

"…. Ternyata ada kecerobohan ehemsalahteknisehem dari pihak kami dan data tentang memori otakmu terhapus olehnya."

Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Semua ini terasa lebih sulit untuk dinalar ketimbang memikirkan fakta mengapa tokoh lelaki di manga ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto selalu mendapat pasangan homo di fiksi-fiksi para fansnya.

"Dan akibatnya, kau tidak mengingat apapun mengenai sebab-sebab kematianmu. Tidak seperti roh yang lain," ujarnya lagi.

"Hn," dan hanya itu yang menjadi jawabanku.

"Dan karena itu, kami tidak bisa memberikan keputusan apapun mengenai nasibmu disini."

Well, salah siapa? Salah kalian yang memiliki sistem pengolahan dan manajemen data yang amat buruk hingga data roh saja bisa terhapus! Jangan-jangan di dunia ini ada juga kerjaan sebagai seorang hacker?

Katrok.

"Cukup! Kau telah menghina kualitas penanganan kami, Uchiha!"

Oops.

"Maaf," jawabku mengalah.

"Hhhh… Baiklah. Karena kami tidak bisa memberikan keputusan di sini sekarang juga, maka hanya ada satu cara yang bisa kami berikan untuk kau lakukan."

Apa? Membawa komputermu ke tukang servis?

"Tidak ada tukang servis di sini," ujarnya, "Satu-satunya cara adala- Apaan sih, Pein! Bentar dong gue mau ngomong. Giliran elu ngomong kan udah minggu kemarin!"

Aku sweatdropped.

Fakta yang lain telah kudapat.

Fakta pertama, di sana ada makhluk baru yang tergolong dalam spesies yang baru pula, Spesies Pein. Fakta kedua, makhluk yang berbicara ama aku ini adalah makhluk yang –dapat ditebak dari omongannya tadi- pengen banget buat eksis.

"Ehem!" terdengar lagi suaranya, "Caranya adalah, kau harus kembali ke dunia dan berusaha untuk menjalani kehidupanmu dan mengembalikan memorimu yang terhapus dari otakmu."

Wait!

"Apa?" kataku yang untuk pertama kalinya, mengucapkan kata lain selain 'hn', "Hidup lagi? Dan… mengembalikan memoriku? Bukannya itu salah kalian? Kok aku yang nanggung? Eh! Gak pernah dengar yang namanya jaman libera-"

"No no no. Kami tidak belajar hubungan internasional, bocah," ujarnya, "Dan ya, kau lah yang menanggungnya karena ayolah, yang jadi pihak yang membutuhkan di sini siapa?"

Elo lah.

"Kamu, bocah," ralatnya, "Kamu mau nasibmu luntang-lantung disini? Jikapun kamu mau, tidak kami biarkan karena prinsip kami, semua roh yang masuk ke alam reformasi ini haruslah keluar sebagai malaikat atau iblis…"

Apa? Jadi aku akan jadi iblis dan Naruto akan jadi malaikat?

How fair!

"… dan kau memang akan menjadi iblis dan akan kami turunkan ke dunia. Tapi, berhubung kamu tidak mengingat apapun tentang sebab kematianmu, maka wujudmu adalah wujud iblis yang tidak sempurna."

Iblis tidak sempurna? Maksudnya? Iblis yang memiliki sayap putih dengan lingkaran berwarna emas berkilau di atas kepala dengan tongkat berujung bintang kerlap-kerlip dan kerjanya ditugaskan untuk mengajak umat manusia berbuat kebaikan?

"Itu deskripsi malaikat! Demi Tuhan, kau bodoh sekali!" ralatnya.

Dan demi Tuhan, lo usil banget baca pikiran gue mulu!

"Sudahlah, beberapa saat lagi, kau akan mengalami perubahan bentuk tubuh dan akan pingsan, Uchiha. Setelah kau sadar, kau akan berada kembali di dunia," lanjutnya lagi, mungkin merasa lelah akan pikiran-pikiranku yang sejak awal menistai semua sistem di alam ini, "Dan setelah kau sampai di sana, tugas utamamu adalah untuk mengembalikan memori otakmu mengenai peristiwa yang menyebabkan kau meninggal."

Caranya?

"Caranya, kau harus menemukan jawabannya dengan caramu sendiri," lanjutnya dengan amat menjengkelkan, "Satu hal lagi yang harus kau lakukan."

Terdapat jeda yang lumayan lama sebelum ia berkata kembali, "Kau harus menjadi iblis pendamping dari manusia yang kau lihat pertama kali saat membuka mata."

Yeah.

Doakan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah Obama sehingga aku bisa membujuknya untuk menandatangani surat penarikan pasukan Amerika Serikat dari Libya dan surat pengakuan Internasional semacam, 'Amerika Serikat mengakui bahwa selama ini kami bertindak sotoy dan lebay. Maaf. Kalian yang merasa dirugikan bisa mengambil sembilan puluh persen aset perekonomian kami.'

Oh ya, juga tak ketinggalan, 'Britney Spears dan Lady Gaga akan dideportasi menjadi warga Negara Jepang'.

-oOo-

Dingin.

Oh Jashin, dingin banget.

Ingin kubuka mataku. Ingin aku melihat dimana kini aku tengah berada. Ingin aku mengetahui, benda apa yang berada di bawah tubuhku ini dan apa yang membuatku amat menggigil bagai orang pergi ke Kutub Utara dengan keadaan telanjang bulat...

Wait.

Ngomong-ngomong soal telanjang, kabarnya Maria Oz- ehem! Maksudku, aku mengingat sesuatu tentang itu. Seperti sebuah keadaan. Keadaan di mana aku berada di suatu tempat yang gersang... Panas... Barisan... Telanjang... Biru (?)... Pein... Dosa... Iblis... Duni-

Mataku langsung membuka lebar saat kesadaran itu perlahan-lahan ada kembali di otakku.

Dunia.

Apa sekarang aku hidup kembali?

Aku masih tidak bergerak sekalipun kedua mataku telah terbuka sempurna. Aku merasa lelah dan amat payah, seolah aku baru saja lari berpuluh-puluh kilometer tanpa henti.

Pandangan pertama yang aku lihat adalah hitam. Dan setelah melihat berbagai kerlipan di warna gelap itu, aku sadar bahwa yang tengah kutatap adalah sebuah gunung.

Oke, aku becanda. Maksudku, itu adalah langit.

Oke, petunjuk pertama. Sekarang adalah malam hari.

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu dengan perlahan menggerakkan ujung jari telunjuk kananku secara perlahan. Saking capek dan letihnya, aku takut jika aku bergerak sedikit saja, maka aku akan _say goodbye_ pada jemariku yang lentik tanpa polesan kuteks. Dan setelah yakin bahwa aku masih memiliki sepuluh jari utuh setelah menggerakkan telunjukku tadi, aku langsung secara cepat menggerakkan tubuhku dari posisi tidur ini ke posisi duduk.

HUP!

Dan...

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Anjing! Babi! Kecoa! Tikus! Kampret! Kupu-kupu(?)!

Oh Mama, sakit banget! Aku gak pernah inget kalo aku pernah punya sakit encok!

Oh, perut six packed-ku...

Beberapa waktu kuhabiskan hanya untuk meringis dan menahan rasa sakit. Kupejamkan mata erat-erat, seolah hendak meredam perih dan panas yang menyiksa di dalam sini. Tak kuhiraukan lagi sekelilingku, bahkan tak kuhiraukan lagi keadaan dingin dan beku bagai berada di Kutub Utara dengan keadaan telanjang bulat.

Lalu, setelah merasa bahwa keadaan menjadi lebih baik, aku kembali membuka mata. Dan kini, selain langit, pandanganku menangkap semua hal yang serba putih.

Ah? Apakah aku masih berada di Alam Formasi apalah itu?

Tidak ternyata. Sebuah papan besar seperti papan penunjuk jalan, terpampang tak jauh dari tempatku ini. Dan papan itu mengatakan secara tak lisan bahwa, "You're now at North pole. Please, don't be strayed or killed by pole Bear. Good luck! Jashin bless you."

Well, terkutuklah siapapun orang iseng yang membuat dan menancapkan papan itu.

Fakta kedua yang kudapat: Aku berada di –Ya Tuhan! Aku tak menyangka!- Kutub Utara.

Dan saat aku menunduk hendak memegangi kakiku yang lumayan ngilu, aku seketika mendapatkan fakta ketiga: keadaanku kini telanjang bulat.

.

.

Kupikir aku tak menyangka jika khayalanku tadi adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Aku mulai menarik kedua kakiku dan menekuknya, memeluk kedua lututku untuk setidaknya, mengurangi rasa dingin yang sangat menyiksa ini.

Pikiranku kembali mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Apakah barisan-barisan di tanah yang gersang tadi nyata? Apakah makhluk dengan wajah biru itu memang ada? Apakah aku benar-benar telah mati dan sekarang hidup lagi? Apakah semua itu hanya mimpi?

Tetapi, melihat keadaanku sekarang yang telanjang dan terbuang di kutub Utara, aku seketika ragu jika semua yang kupikirkan tadi hanyalah mimpi. Karena, ayolah, jika aku masih hidup, ngapain coba, aku sampai bisa nyasar ke sini dan telanjang kayak gini, heh?

Aku menghela nafas berat, lalu berusaha untuk bangkit. Perlahan-lahan tentu saja. Membayangkan betapa nyerinya punggungku tadi saat dengan tiba-tiba kupaksa bangkit dari keadaan tidur, membuatku bergerak lebih hati-hati dari seorang nenek-nenek osteoporosis stadium wassalam.

Wait, 'nenek-nenek'?

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku bisa berdiri. Aku bisa merasakan betapa bergetarnya kedua kakiku saat aku berdiri begini. Dingin, oi! Aku bersumpah, jika setelah ini aku menjadi iblis, akan kutusuk makhluk-makhluk aneh yang mengirimku ke tempat yang tidak elit dengan keadaan nista begini dengan trisulaku!

Kayak gak ada tempat lain aja. Kirim gue ke Hollywood kek!

Dengan perlahan, aku menggerakkan kakiku. Yah, tentu saja aku tidak mau selamanya terjebak di sini. Meski aku sesungguhnya telah mati –well, sekarang aku pasrah mengakuinya-, tetapi tetap saja, melihat beruang kutub berlari kalap ke arahmu bukanlah hal yang enak dipandang, termasuk oleh iblis sepertiku.

Yeah, I'm a devil. So what?

Sembari mulai berjalan –well, kupikir langkah kecil-kecil yang lebih lambat dari langkah perempuan berkebaya dan memakai sepatu dengan hak 6 cm (?) ini tak bisa disebut dengan 'berjalan'- aku mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara melakukan tugas yang menjadi alasan dibuangnya aku ke alam dunia.

Yah, aku lebih suka menyebut semua ini dengan 'pembuangan' daripada 'pengembalian' atau 'penurunan' atau 'pengiriman' atau 'pendeliverian' atau 'apapun maksudmu'.

Bagaimana caraku untuk mengingat apa yang menjadi sebab kematianku?

Oh Jash- maksudku, Tuhan! Mengapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Udah cukup nista banget nasibku yang harus termasuk dalam kelompok pendosa dan sampah akhirat, trus jadi iblis. Sekarang aku harus menjalani misi yang lebih parah dari misi Be a Man ini!

Belum lagi aku harus menjadi pendamping dari orang pertama yang kutemui. Heh! Apa-apaan itu! Mereka tidak tahu, ya, siapa gue? Uchiha! Kutekankan sekali lagi, U-C-H-I-H-A! Laknat banget mereka menurunkan status sosialku dari penguasa menjadi budak belian begini!

Aku menghela nafas berat. Capek, man! Mana sejauh ini aku cuma menjauh dengan jarak 100 meter dari tempat semula pula! Pengen banget lari, tetapi kalau aku melakukan hal itu, kupastikan aku akan benar-benar mati, bahkan dalam statusku yang menjadi iblis dan bukan manusia lagi ini!

"Tes-tes!"

Langkahku terhenti dengan kedua kelopakku yang sedikit membelalak.

Suara ini... familiar...

"Uchiha."

"..."

"Uchiha."

"..."

"Uch-"

"Iya! Iya! Ini gue, brengsek!"

Dan percakapan ini pun terasa amat familiar...

"Terima kasih."

Wotdepak.

Siapa sih ini orang? Dari mana suara ini berasal? Dan Heck! Dia mancing kesabaranku cuma untuk ngetes pendengaranku dan ngucapin terimakasih?

"Uchiha."

Aku memutar bola mata dengan muak, "Yeah?"

"Kami yang berbicara denganmu di alam Formasi tadi," ujar suara itu, bagaikan suara angin yang membahana di kutub yang tampak luas dan sepi ini, "Sekarang, seperti yang kau lihat, kami telah menurunkanmu ke dunia, tepatnya di Pulau Hawaii."

Aku syok banget saat mendengar ucapan itu.

Oke, mungkin aku salah. Mungkin dulu nilai IPSku bobrok banget kayak muka Kakak semata wayangku. Mungkin aku lupa akan peta dan kondisi geografis dari tempat di Bumi. Tapi, perasaan, ini hanya perasaan dan seingatku saja, ya...

Perasaan di Hawaii itu sejuk, angin semilir dengan amboi-nya, daun kelapa menari-nari dan ombak berdebur dengan burung camar terbang di kala matahari terbenam, dan juga pinggul para penari Hawaii yang meliuk-liuk dengan wow!

Dan disini? Dingin, angin membekukan, gak ada daun kelapa, dan satu-satunya makhuk hidup di sini hanyalah aku! Jika suhunya kejam banget begini, beruang kutubpun sekarang pasti tengah berada di sarangnya dan menyalakan perapian sekalipun habitatnya adalah di tempat dingin.

Otak nih makhluk konslet banget kali, ya?

"Beraninya kau berpikiran begitu, Uchiha! Kau meragukan kualitas intelejensi kami, ya?"

"Ya," jawabku lantang, berani membela kebenaran dan pengetahuan. Serta gigih memberantas kebodohan dan primitifan!

"Gggrrrrhhh! Ngatain kami bodoh dan primitif lagi! Lihatlah, siapa yang sekarang keluyuran dengan gak pakai baju?"

Skak mat.

"Hhh... untung aja, aku ini yang paling sabar, bocah. Jika yang lain, kau mungkin sudah dipindah beneran ke Kutub Utara lho!"

Hoh, matamu katarak!

"Begini, bocah. Berhubung kau sekarang adalah dalam bentuk iblis yang tidak sempurna, maka kau mempunyai struktur anatomi baru dalam tubuhmu. Yakni, kau bisa memunculkan sayapmu, bocah. Dan seperti yang mungkin telah kau sadari, kau bisa bernafas dan jantungmu kembali berdetak."

Aku terhenyak.

Ya, itu benar. Aku sekarang seperti manusia hidup sehat. Jantung berdetak, nafas berhembus... kecuali...

"Sayap?" tanyaku, sembari membayangkan dua buah sayap hitam, gelap, gede. Keren! I'm a so cool and hot devil!

"Ya," jawab suara itu, "Tetapi, kau tidak bisa sembarangan memunculkan sayapmu. Dalam keadaan biasa, kau hanya tampak seperti seorang manusia. Berjalan, bernafas, dan sebagainya. Tetapi, dalam keadaan tertentu, kau bisa memunculkan anatomi tubuhmu yang lain. Misalnya saja seperti sayap. Kau juga bisa memiliki kemampuan khusus sehubungan dengan statusmu sebagai iblis. Misalnya saja, kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran dari orang lain, kecuali pikiran orang yang akan menjadi majikanmu."

Cool, isn't it? Aku takjub. Berarti aku habis ini akan keren dan hebat banget, dong? Wakakak! Tetapi, bisakah makhluk yang tengah berbicara padaku ini tidak merusak imajinasiku dengan satu kata, yakni 'majikan'?

Hell, percuma aja hebat-hebat tapi kalo ujung-ujungnya kehebatan itu kugunakan untuk mengosek WC!

"Bagaimana aku memunculkan sayapku?" tanyaku tak sabar. Jujur saja, capek banget aku untuk jalan. Pasti lebih mudah untuk terbang. Dan lebih cepat tentunya.

"Kau hanya bisa memunculkan sayapmu saat kedua matamu melihat ada bintang jatuh."

"..."

Apa tadi ia bilang? Syarat macam apa itu? Jika aku sangat membutuhkan sayapku saat siang hari, dari Hongkong aku bisa mengharap ada bintang jatuh?

"Yap! Artinya, sayapmu hanya bisa kau keluarkan dalam waktu malam hari saja," ujar suara itu.

"Ta-tap-"

"Oke, segitu aja petunjuk dari kami. Nanti akan kami kabari lagi. Selamat berjuang, Uchiha!"

Klik.

Aku sweatdropped.

Pembicaraan kami tadi pake telepon, ya?

Aku menghela nafas. Lalu mengarahkan tatapanku ke arah langit.

Banyak banget bintang. Di daerah kutub –yang dibilang Hawaii, Demi Tuhan!- ini, langit terlihat lebih jelas karena tak ada asap dari pabrik-pabrik industri negara-negara besar. Aku bisa melihat banyak banget bintang yang bertaburan di sana.

Tetapi, tidak ada yang jatuh.

Sayapku tidak akan muncul.

Dan demi Lady Gaga, gue capek!

Aku kembali berjalan, masih tertatih. Aku pasrah saja pada kondisiku. Aku membenci makhluk dari alam Formasi yang menyiksaku seperti ini. Aku dibilang udah mati, kan? Kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan dingin? Sakit? Ngilu? Encok? Kejam, kan?

Namun, segala umpatan yang kuikrarkan dalam hati khusus untuk persekutuan makhluk geje nan sok eksis di alam Formasi tadi, terhenti saat pandanganku tertumbuk pada langit yang hitam kelam bertabur bintang di atas sana.

Khususnya pada objek berkelip yang bergerak.

Bintang jatuh?

Namun, senyum yang sempat mengembang besar di mulutku, berubah menjadi sungutan jengkel saat menyadari bahwa benda berkelip itu bergerak terlalu lamban untuk bisa diidentifikasikan sebagai bintang jatuh!

Yap! Yang kulihat tadi adalah pesawat!

Gembel proletar dah!

Aku kembali berjalan. Perlahan, imajinasiku mulai menerka-nerka, apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini. Siapa yang akan pertama kali kulihat dan dia akan menjadi partnerku dalam mencari memori ingatanku? Yeah, aku jauh lebih suka menamakannya 'partner' ketimbang 'majikan' yang secara otomatis nginjek-injek harga diriku yang selama ini naik terus tanpa ada diskon.

Kuharap orang yang kutemui nanti tidak merepotkanlah.

Aku berhenti sejenak. Tubuhku benar-benar lemah. Aku yakin, jika terus saja kupaksa, maka aku akan nyungsep ke tanah es ini dengan tidak elitnya. Dan tak akan ada yang akan menolongku.

Apa? Makhluk di alam Formasi tadi? Emang mereka akan peduli? Hello, mereka pikir aku di Hawaii! Dan Hawaii bukanlah tempat ekstrim yang bisa membuat darahmu membeku hanya dalam beberapa jam saja!

Terlebih, mereka itu idiot.

Aku memandang langit kembali. Sungguh indah. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mampu melihat pemandangan langit malam hari yang sebersih dan seterang ini. Tentu saja, karena di Jepang, yang termasuk negara industri besar, melihat bintang di langit adalah hal yang mustahil kecuali jika kau telah kehilangan akal sehatmu. Dan oleh karena itu, melihat langit yang bertabur bintang di seluruh penjuru langit seperti ini, membuat seorang Uchiha sepertiku terpana.

Melihat langit, aku jadi berpikir, apakah alam Formasi itu ada di sana? Apakah barisan-barisan para roh itu juga terdapat di sana?

Khayalanku terhenti saat mataku menangkap kilauan cepat yang bahkan tak sampai sedetik aku mampu memandangnya.

Holyshit!

Itu bintang jatuh!

Senyuman senang terumbar di bibirku. Jika aku dalam keadaan tak lemah begini, aku pasti akan langsung melompat dan menari hula-hula dan muter-muter ala tarian orang bar-bar dan primitif.

Senang!

Sayapku, aku sehabis ini akan terbang dengan dua buah sayap hitam kekar dan tampak keren.

Aku rasakan tubuhku mulai terasa aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam sana. Aku meringis, karena jujur saja, rasanya agak sakit. Seperti ada satu organku yang ditarik paksa keluar dari rangka tubuhku.

Panas.

Sial, jika seperti ini kedua buah sayapku harus muncul, lebih baik tadi aku ngesot aja untuk keluar dari sini! Sumpah ya, makhluk Formasi tadi kayaknya gak ikhlas banget buat bikinin sayap gue!

"Argh!" teriakku kesakitan saat aku rasakan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari punggungku.

Aku memejamkan mata sembari menggigit bibir bawahku. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit dan panas yang terasa membakar bagian dalam tubuhku. Keringatku mulai bertetesan, menandakan bahwa hawa dingin yang sejak tadi kurasakan, kini lenyap oleh rasa panas yang menjalar di tubuhku.

Perlahan, aku mulai membuka mata saat rasa sakit itu berkurang. Aku perlahan pula, mengatur nafasku dan mencoba membuat detak jantungku kembali normal.

Lalu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak di punggungku.

Mataku terbelalak saat mendengar suara seperti kepakan sayap burung.

"Sayap...," gumamku lirih, tak percaya akan apa yang tengah terjadi padaku.

Sayap? Oh, benarkah aku telah memiliki sayap?

Perasaan senang membuatku seketika berdiri tegak, seolah lupa akan semua kenyerian dan rasa lemas yang semula kurasakan.

Mendapati fakta bahwa aku telah memiliki sayap, bagaikan terbang menuju langit berlapis-lapis, meluncur bareng paus akrobatis, dan menembus rasi bintang paling manis! Oh ya, juga bagai dapet kencan satu malam dengan Britney Spears!

Perlahan, aku mulai mencoba menggerakkan sayapku dan aku makin terkejut saat mendapati kedua buah kakiku telah melayang di atas permukaan tanah es Kutub Utara. Dan saat aku mulai bergerak terbang, aku tak bisa menahan lagi teriakan "Wohoooooooo!"-ku layaknya kekatrokan orang Afrika saat mengetahui bahwa antena parabola itu alat komunikasi, bukan payung.

Aku semakin menikmati keadaan ini. Tubuhku semakin melayang, jauh di atas permukaan tanah es yang tadi kupijak. Aku semakin senang, melihat keadaan di bawah, jauh lebih senang dengan saat ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku naik pesawat terbang dan dengan udiknya nunjuk-nunjuk ke luar jendela pesawat sembari teriak "Mama! Ada asap di sana! Ada kebakaran!" yang berakhir dengan jitakan keras di kepalaku oleh orang yang paling kusesalkan kehadirannya di dunia ini, Kakakku.

Dan beberapa tahun kemudian, baru aku sadari bahwa yang kutunjuk waktu itu memang asap, namun asap udara pembentuk gumpalan awan, bukan asap kebakaran.

Aku mengepakkan sayapku lagi, terbang makin jauh. Pemandangan Kutub Utara, perlahan terganti dengan pemandangan kota. Hamparan es berwarna putih bersih, terganti dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu metropolitan. Keadaan hening, terisi oleh kebisingan kehidupan kota yang tak akan pernah mati.

Sembari masih terbang, aku baru sadar jika aku belum sempat memerhatikan kedua sayapku. Rasa penasaran, membuatku terbang menghampiri kaca dari sebuah gedung besar yang ada di pusat kota itu. Aku ingin memerhatikan, seperti apa sayapku.

Oh, andai saja sekarang aku memiliki kamera, ingin aku sekali saja, bernarsis ria!

Oke, kuralat. Aku ingin untuk kesekian kalinya, bernarsis ria.

Dan saat aku sampai di depan kaca itu, niat untuk berpesta narsis terhenti dan pupus sudah. Senyum kebanggaan yang sempat kuulum, memudar tergantikan oleh mulutnya yang menganga syok dengan kedua mata yang melotot horor!

Tidak ada. Tidak ada sayap hitam. Tidak ada warna kelam pertanda iblis kematian. Tidak ada sayap yang gagah. Tidak ada sesuatu pun yang keren dan so-Uchiha!

Yang ada adalah sayap transparan.

Pink.

Glittering.

Dan...

Bentuk ala kupu-kupu.

Mungkin para peri Barbie di Fairy Tophia akan iri dan jeles berat dengan dua buah sayapku ini.

Namun, aku tak sempat berteriak horor ala cewek yang dapetin seorang cowok mesum yang masuk toilet cewek.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana kedua mataku terasa berat dan tubuhku terasa ringan.

Bahkan aku tak yakin jika semua yang kulihat tadi nyata, saat seluruh pandanganku kini berubah menjadi gelap.

-oOo-

Makasih untuk kesediaan membaca dan meluangkan waktu :D

Salam,

Uchiha Yuki-chan


	3. III: Stupid Nehi

**:D**

***reader hanya menatap dengan pandangan, 'Elu siapa. Datang-datang meringis begitu!'*  
><strong>

**Sini, saya ciumin satu-satu *ditempeleng* Saya kangen ama kalian, sih :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Entah apa yang harus kupikirkan saat ini. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi padaku hingga rasanya otakku untuk pertama kalinya, tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sebenernya terjadi. Bahasa keren dan gaulnya, What the hell is going on? Alias, neraka apa yang tengah berlangsung. Itu terjemahan alaynya.<p>

Rasanya baru tadi saja aku berbaris di padang gersang, panas, dan membuat kulitku yang putih tanpa lulur ini mungkin terkena radiasi sinar matahari. Belum lagi di alam Reformasi itu. Heck, nama alam-nya aja norak gitu. Sekalian aja ubah jadi alam Gotong Royong.

Oke. Ini mulai tidak nyambung.

Dan rasanya baru tadi aja aku terdampar di Kutub Utara berkedok Hawaii itu. Dan mengingat-ingat itu, mau tak mau aku harus ingat juga pada benda nista dan laknat yang sekarang tengah berkepak-kepak dengan suara mengerikan di balik punggungku.

Sumpah, ini sayap punya pikiran sendiri, ya? Pengen banget aku budeg aja daripada denger suaranya. Hanya saja... Oh, men! It's disgusting, embarassing, devastating, insulting, annoying, dan bling-bling! Ya, bling-bling! Karena saat aku sempat lihat kaca tadi, aku langsung mengernyit silau oleh kemilau sinarnya itu tanpa polesan urang-aring itu.

Dan sayap itu terus berkepak-kepak tak peduli teriakan hatiku yang frustasi buat bikin dia diem, atau lebih bagus lagi, nyungsep ke dalem deh di tubuhku.

Pink. Transparan. Glittering. Kupu-kupu style.

Wotdepak! Itu lebih buruk ketimbang sekedar bermimpi bahwa keriput Itachi menurun padaku melalui gen!

Gak ikhlas! Gak niat! Gak becus! Itulah umpatan yang kuikrarkan dalam hati kepada persekutuan geje nan sok eksis di alam formasi tadi, atau kemarin? Entahlah.

* * *

><p>.:oOo:.<p>

Uchiha Yuki-chan (not so) proudly presents...

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

Stupid Mission of Stupid Devil by Stupid.. errr... Who? (c) Uchiha Yuki-chan

Sasuke is Yuki's toilet's cleaner *burnt*

Rate: T.

Genre: Humor/ Romance / Fantasy.

Warning: What do you expect from my fics? Ofcourse, OOCness here and there. Include the using of Bahasa anak gaoehl. Plot kurang ngena. Romance minim. Bagi para penggemar fanatik si Sasuke Uchiha, silahkan klik back button atau tutup tab/windows sebelum kalian memberi flame pada saya

I ain't gaining any commercial advantage by publishing this fic. Thank You.

.:oOo:.

* * *

><p>Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kupikirkan. Aku tak tahu aku harus kemana, dimana, dan kemana. Layaknya alamat palsu-nya Ting Ting Ayu, aku kini tersesat. Setelah pingsan karena syok melihat refleksiku di layar kaca (?), aku pingsan dan dengan tidak elitnya (dan KEBETULAAAANNNN, banget!) jatuh gedebuk di tempat sampah samping gedung perkantoran.<p>

Lengkaplah kelaknatan ini. Masa jaya dan terhormatku sebagai seorang Uchiha harus berakhir dengan menyedihkan. Selanjutnya apa? Manusia yang akan kutemui dan menjadi partnerku adalah seorang banci?

Hah.

Jika iya, aku bunuh diri aja deh.

Dan kini, aku tengah duduk di jalanan sepi nan sempit di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Gelap, hujan rintik-rintik, dan suara bergemuruh. Belum lagi tikus yang berkeliaran kesana-kemari di sekitarku.

Well, I'm in a so gembelest state. Aku yakin, kalian yang merupakan fansgirl dan fansboy Sasuke Uchiha pasti akan menangis tersedu-sedu membayangkan keadaanku ini. Menangislah. Kasihanilah. Simpatilah. Sudah dua hari saya tidak makan di Solaria...

Ehem!

Pokoknya laknat banget.

Dan aku rasanya pengen pergi, tapi tidak tahu kemana. Ini dimana saja aku tak mengerti. Karena begitu bangun dari bak sampah, aku langsung jatuh terduduk dan bersandar aja di tembok di samping bak sampah tersebut. Terlalu lemah dan terlalu gengsi untuk menggunakan kembali fungsi anatomi tubuhku yang baru. Heck, akan kubuktikan kepada persekutuan sok eksis itu bahwa aku tidak butuh sayap co-pas dari Barbie Fairy Tophia ini.

Apaan! Lebih baik gue ngesot aja kemana-mana.

Daripada bengong, lebih baik aku menyanyi saja dan memperdengarkan suaraku yang sebelas dua belas ribu dengan Daniel Pedrosa ini (?). Lagu apa yang lagi nge-trend?

Ah ini aja.

Tanpa testing vokal dulu layaknya moderator di acara kondangan pengantin, aku langsung menyanyi.

"If I'm not the one, then why does your soul feel glad, today?" ujarku dengan suara yang sangat merdu, hingga saat aku melirik ke sekitar, tikus-tikus yang berkeliaran berhenti sejenak dan memerhatikanku, "If I'm not the one then why does your hand fit mine, this way? If I'm not the one then why does your heart return my call? If I'm not the one would you have the strength to stand at all?"

CTAR! CTAR! GLEGER!

Dan suara petirpun menyambar diiringi semakin derasnya hujan.

"You don't wanna run away but you can't take it you don't understand. If you're not made for me then why does your heart tell you that you are?"

Aku, layaknya remaja galau to the max yang menjomblo di malam Minggu, aku semakin menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Bahkan mataku udah memejam dan kedua tanganku udah memegang sebuah sapu ijuk bekas dari dekat bak sampah dan kugunakan sebagai gitar bohongan.

Well, Sasuke. Kau melaknatkan dirimu sendiri. OOC gila!

"Is there anyway that you can stay in my AAAAAAARRRRR– Uhuk! Uhuk!" dan dengan tidak elit dan nistanya, lagu itu harus kuakhiri dengan suara batukku layaknya kakek-kakek usia kronis. Aku membuang sapu ijuk berkedok gitarku itu ke sembarang arah, untuk kemudian menggunakan tanganku untuk menepuk-nepuk dadaku.

Sigh. Dari dulu aku tidak bisa menyanyikan bagian dari reff lagu itu. Nadanya itu lho, tinggi banget.

"Well, sayang sekali. Padahal kulihat para tikus sudah berkumpul menikmati konser tunggalmu."

Kegiatanku menepuk-nepuk dadaku terhenti saat mendengar suara itu. Mataku yang semula terpejam menahan sakit karena terbatuk, membuka dan secara otomatis, melihat sepasang kaki menapak di atas tanah di depanku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mendongak dan mendapati seorang Maria Ozawa berdiri di depanku.

.

Oke, tak peduli betapapun aku berharap itu sungguhan, namun itu tidak. Alih-alih cewek seksi, seorang pemuda berambut panjang tengah tegak di depanku dengan sikap menantang. Jangan mesum dulu, usap dulu darah dari hidung kalian. Maksudku, dia berpose dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari sedikit mengangkat dagunya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku saat menatapnya, lalu menolehkan kepalaku ke sana-ke mari, mencari manusia yang mungkin tengah diajak berbicara oleh orang itu.

Merasa yakin bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain kami, aku memutuskan untuk kembali bernyanyi. Karena ayolah, dia tidak mungkin bisa melihatku 'kan? Kami beda alam!

Aku membungkuk, mengambil kembali sapu ijuk yang tergeletak. Memejamkan kedua mata, lalu kembali bernyanyi, "If you don't need m–."

"Jangan kau teruskan. Sekalipun para tikus tampak menikmatinya, tapi sungguh, suaramu itu sumbang."

JLEB.

Nyanyianku berhenti. Entah, sekalipun aku yakin bahwa ia tidak sedang berbicara denganku, tetapi aku merasa kok omongannya nyindir aku banget gitu lho.

Aku menatapnya, dan memastikan kemana arah matanya mengarah. Mata lavendernya mengarah ke kedua onyx-ku. Dan aku menoleh, mengira ia berbicara pada sesuatu di belakangku. Sekalipun aku tahu bahwa itu tak mungkin karena di belakangku hanya ada tembok. Well, mungkin saja ia adalah orang gila yang habis ditinggal nikah ama pacarnya.

Aku menatap dalam matanya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak bisa melihatku. Tetapi saat aku melangkah ke samping, kedua matanya mengikuti pergerakanku.

Saat aku melakukan gerakan berdiri-jongkok-berdiri-jongkok, kedua matanya ikut naik turun, mengikuti gerakanku.

Aku memiringkan ke kiri dan ke kanan kepalaku, gerakan matanya mengikuti.

Dan saat aku membuat gerakan melingkar dengan kepalaku di depan wajahnya, gerakan matanya juga ikut memutar mengikutiku.

Dan saat aku–

"DIAMLAH BODOH! KAU MEMBUATKU PUSING!"

CTAS!

Dan aku tiba-tiba merasa ada petir menyambar kepalaku, bersamaan dengan terdorong kerasnya tubuhku hingga menabrak tembok di belakangku.

"Ah!" Aku mendesah –wait, jangan ngeres dulu. Ulap dulu darah dari hidung kalian itu. Maksudku, aku mendesah sakit, mengelus punggungku yang –Oh, Jashin– masih tertempeli (?) sayap murahan itu. Sedangkan tanganku yang satunya meraba dahiku, merasakan rasa panas yang ada di sana.

Gila, itu tadi bukan petir sungguhan, kan? Laknat banget, masih untung aku tidak amnesia dan masih ingat bahwa diriku adalah keturunan The Oh So Mighty Uchiha.

Aku terbangun, masih mengelus pelan kepalaku. Dalam hati tentu saja panik, bagaimana kalau sambaran petir (?) tadi membuat bekas luka gores di dahiku? Mending kalau disangka saudara jauhnya Harry Potter, kalau bekas luka itu entar disangka orang sebagai keriput?

Uchiha pasti beken jadi konsumen nomor satu produk anti aging.

Sudahlah. Aku OOC sekali di sini.

Aku menatap kesal ke arah pemuda di depanku. Dan Oh Tuhan, dia masih membalas tatapanku. Padahal kan aku tak kasat mata gitu lho. Aku ini iblis yang keren –lupakan benda laknat glittering yang berkepak-kepak di punggungku itu–, dan dia manusia, kan? Jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa melihat–

"Apa?!"

–ku, kan?

Merasa ragu, aku masih menatap kedua matanya. Menelusuri tubuh pemuda itu –wait, itu terkesan dan terdengar ambigu. Pandanganku meneliti dirinya, dan dia tampak seperti manusia biasa.

Bentar.

Manusia?

Wait!

Mendapat pemikiran baru, kedua mataku langsung sedikit membelalak menatapnya dengan mulut yang sedikit membuka, yang secara otomatis membakar hangus tampang cool dan flat andalan Uchiha.

Manusia?

Pertama kali kutemui...

Berarti dia...

"Partnerk–," gumamku lirih, namun segera terpotong oleh suaranya.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" bentaknya dengan nada yang lebih jutek ketimbang nada yang digunakan Itachi saat ada orang yang mergokin dia pakai krim anti aging harga ratusan ribu dollar. Yeah, itu lebe.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, lalu dengan ragu, aku menunjuk depan hidungku sendiri dan berucap lirih, "Hn?"

Fyi, Hn disini berarti 'Kau berbicara padaku? Demi Jashin, kau melihatku? Yang benar saja!'.

Pemuda itu mendengus sembari menyeringai, "Tentu saja, siapa lagi."

Dan aku melongo saat mendengar jawabannya. Kubiarkan imej Uchiha yang so cool dan anti melongo idiot, untuk luntur hanya selama sepersekian detik.

Berarti dia bisa melihatku, ya?

Otak jenius Sasuke Uchiha loading proses.

10 %

40%

40,9%

100%

GREP!

Dengan cepat kedua tanganku menyilang di dadaku. Namun kedua tanganku segera menutupi area bawah pusarku saat aku sadar bahwa aku bukan perempuan dan daerah privatku tidak berada di sana.

F*ck! Sh*t! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck sejuta kali.

WOTDEPAAAAAAAAKKKKK!

Ingin aku berteriak nista dan keras seperti itu dengan suara ala rocker, mencoba melampiaskan rasa frustasiku. Kenapa laknat banget hidupku bahkan saat aku sudah mati?

Hell! Ini ga banget.

Tidak hanya aku tampak 'polos' di depan orang lain untuk pertama kalinya, setelah terakhir kali aku telanjang adalah saat berusia tujuh tahun. Aku pada waktu itu, dengan nekat dan tak tahu malu, stripping di halaman rumah dan mandi dengan air dari selang yang biasa dipake pembantu buat basahin rumput taman sembari berteriak-teriak "Wohooo! Segerrr! Kakak, ayo lepas baju dan ikut mandi!". Dan tragisnya (?), semua itu berakhir dengan menangisnya aku setelah telingaku dijewer keras oleh Ayahku yang mungkin malu tetangganya yang melihat aksiku mengira bahwa keturunan bungsu Uchiha sudah mengalami gangguan mental sejak lahir.

Balik lagi, tidak hanya sekarang aku tampak 'polos' di depan orang lain, namun yang paling membuatku ingin makan tikus mentah-mentah karena frustasi adalah ketika sadar bahwa yang pertama kali melihat perut six pack pertamaku adalah seorang lelaki!

Lelaki! LELAKI! COWOK! PEMUDA! JANTAN (?)!

B*NGSAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!

Padahal gue udah saving diri gue buat Taylor Swift.

Laknat!

Nista!

Gember Proletaaaaaaarrrrr!

"S-siapa kau?" gumamku sembari menatap tajam pada pemuda di depanku. Semakin dongkol saja rasanya saat ia malah menyeringai sembari menatapku dengan tatapan seorang maho yang ketemu cowok seksi telanjang di gang sepi seperti ini.

"Apa yang kaututupi? Memang ada sesuatu yang spesial di balik sana?" ucapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Dan aku tak mampu menahan geraman yang terdengar dari mulutku. Tidak hanya dia melihatku dalam keadaan 'polos'ku, namun sekarang dia tidak memberi apresiasi pada bentuk keeksotisan Uchiha?!

Kayak elu punya badan kayak model L-Man aja!

"Aku tanya, kau siapa?" ulangku, memutuskan untuk membatalkan keinginanku untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang sempat mampir di pikiranku tadi itu.

Pemuda itu mendengus, "Dasar, beraninya makhluk rendahan sepertimu menanyaiku lebih dahulu."

Hah?

Makhluk rendahan? Oi, dilihat dari lubang sedotan yang terikat erat dengan karet dan dilihat dari Antartika dalam keadaan lampu mati pun, tidak mungkin aku adalah makhluk rendahan. Pertama, aku Uchiha. Kedua, aku Uchiha. Dan ketiga, aku Uchiha.

Intinya, apapun, Uchiha tidak mungkin nista!

Babiiiiiiii!

"Kau manusia, kan?" tanyaku, belum melepaskan tutupan tanganku dari daerah privatku, "Dengar saja, aku–."

"Kalau kau ingin berucap bahwa kau adalah Iblis tidak sempurna yang dengan bodohnya nyanyi-nyanyi lagunya Daniel Bedingfield di dekat tong sampah penuh tikus ini, Ya, aku tahu," ujarnya tenang, mengambil posisi santai layaknya anak pantai yang sedikit alay –bersedekap dada, dan menumpukkan berat badannya pada sebelah kakinya.

Aku terdiam, sedikit mengernyit heran.

Wait, dia manusia, kan? Tetapi, mengapa dia bisa menebak benar siapa diriku yang sebenarnya? Acuhkan saja hinaan yang ia ikutsertakan pada kalimatnya tadi –aku sudah, entah mengapa, terbiasa dengan hinaan akhir-akhir ini–, tetapi...

Demi apa, dia tahu aku ini adalah iblis?

Well, memang, jika ia bisa melihatku, ia pasti juga bisa melihat sayapku dan pasti sudah menyangka bahwa aku bukan manusia. Ya, mungkin saja dia menyangka aku manusia gila yang keluyuran tengah malem dengan memakai sayap palsu hasil nyolong properti drama di opera, tetapi tidak mungkin ada sayap buatan yang berkepak-kepak sendiri, bukan? Seingatku sih...

Tetapi, sekalipun dia bisa melihat bahwa aku memiliki sayap, mengapa dia bisa tahu bahwa aku adalah iblis? Kenapa ga nyangka bahwa aku malaikat saja? Kan wajahku sudah mencukupi syarat tuh.

Ah, daripada ribet, mending tanya langsung.

"Kau siapa?" ulangku lagi layaknya kaset rusak.

Pemuda itu memutar bola mata sembari tangan kanannya menyilang depan dadanya.

Dan kedua mataku terbelalak kecil saat melihat bahwa sebuah cahaya terbentuk di tangan kanannya. Sebuah sinar biru yang berkumpul dan tampak terang di gang yang sepi ini.

Sinar biru cerah yang memiliki bentuk. Panjang. Dan–

"Jika kau ulangi lagi," pemuda itu mengarahkan sinar dengan panjang sekitar satu lengan itu, ke depan wajahku, "Aku tidak akan segan-segan menambah luka di dahimu lagi dengan Sword de Soleil ini, Iblis rendahan."

–itu Pedang.

Dan ciyus miapa enelan, namanya norak.

-oOo-

"Pakailah. Aku tidak mau disangka membawa hewan peliharaan ketika malaikat atau iblis lain berpapasan denganku di dunia ini."

Sebelah mataku berkedut keki saat kepalaku dengan tidak elitnya terlempari sebuah kain. Bukan hanya itu saja, sudah berapa hinaan yang ia lontarkan kepadaku sejauh ini? Hewan peliharaan, makhluk rendahan, tikus, kecoak, kuman, kera, anjing, dan hinaan lain yang semua pada intinya sama, hewan.

Sigh.

Dan bahkan aku belum mengetahui siapa dia? Apa dia? Mengapa dia bisa melihatku? Dan benda apa yang tadi tampak keren muncul begitu saja dengan ajaibnya di lengannya? Dan aku yakin bahwa itu bukan trik sulap.

Dengan pasrah, aku mengambil apa yang masih menutupi muka dan sebagian kepalaku. Saat aku melihatnya, aku melihat satu celana jeans dan satu kemeja. Dan ketika melihat kemeja yang aku pegang, sebelah mataku berkedut keki lagi dan tanpa banyak omong, aku melemparnya balik pada pemuda itu yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Apa? Kau tidak mau memakainya?" ujarnya tenang.

Aku hanya diam dan meliriknya dengan dongkol. Pandangan mataku yang keki padanya sudah cukup memberi jawaban bahwa, 'No way in the bloody hell am I going to bloody wear that bloody stuff!' lengkap dengan acungan jari tengah imajiner.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya dan akan mulai memakai celana jeans ini. Aku merasa legah karena sekarang aku akan punya sedikit harga diri lagi setelah semalam suntuk menjadi orang primitif, keluyuran kesana-kemari tanpa pakai baju. Meski sekarang cuma dengan celana saja, tapi tak apa. Toh untung juga bagiku karena dengan demikian, dadaku yang bidang ini tetap tereskpos dengan segala keeksotisannya.

Namun, belum sempat aku memasukkan sebelah kakiku pada lubang celana, celana jeans itu terlepas dari kedua tanganku dan saat aku menoleh, aku mendapati pemuda itu melotot padaku.

"Setelah aku repot-repot mengambil ini dari toko pakaian, kau sekarang tidak mau menghargai usahaku dengan memakainya? Kalau begitu, tidak usah pakai apa-apa saja sekalian!" bentaknya dengan judesnya, sampai aku heran, apakah dia tidak bisa bersikap cool sedikit saja? Dari tadi bentak-bentak terus layaknya Ibu-Ibu yang kalah saing koleksi perhiasan baru dengan Ibu-Ibu tetangga.

"Ck!" decakku pelan, menghadapnya, lalu memberinya pandangan datar dan tidak tertarik, sekalipun aku pengen banget segera memakai celana itu dan berhenti tampil tolol seperti ini, "Ayolah, aku tidak mungkin memakai kemeja itu."

"Kenapa? Toh ini bukan baju perempuan."

"Tapi itu menjijikkan!" ujarku dengan nada meninggi, merasa dongkol karena dia bersikap layaknya seorang Ibu yang rempong sendiri memilihkan baju untuk putrinya yang akan menjalani kencan pertama, "Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah bermimpi menyentuh, alih-alih memakai, kemeja tipis dengan corak kembang-kembang yang biasa dipakai oleh cowok homo itu!" sergahku sembari menunjuk jijik pada kemeja berwarna orange kembang-kembang kuning dan pink yang ada di tangannya.

"Jadi, kau tak mau?" ujarnya kalem, yang segera kurespon dengan anggukan semangatku.

"Tetapi celananya aku mau," tambahku, "Ayolah, toh kau tidak rugi karena kau tidak membelinya, tapi MENCURInya," ujarku dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'mencuri'. Aku heran, apa semua malaikat dan iblis yang turun ke Bumi musti nyolong pakaian dulu buat nutupin badan? Atau hanya iblis tidak sempurna sepertiku saja yang kebagian apes tidak dikasih secarik kainpun ini? "Sini kemarik–."

Srek.

Dan belum sempat aku selesai ngomong, celana itu sudah terbelah menjadi dua secara vertikal.

"–kan..."

"Sudah kubilang, jika kau tidak menghargaiku, tidak usah pakai baju," ujarnya kalem, dan dengan tampang dosa dan santainya, membuang celana itu ke tempat sampah, tak peduli dengan tatapanku yang mengikuti terbuangnya celana itu dengan pandangan yang wajar diberikan seorang pengemis yang ngelihat orang lain membuang makanan sisa di tempat sampah, "Tetapi, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan keluyuran bugil begitu. Hanya saja, kau perlu untuk diajari cara berterimakasih."

Aku menelan ludah melihat tatapannya yang menyeringai padaku.

Wait... dia tidak bermaksud melakukan hal yang 'enggak-enggak' padaku, kan? Dia tidak benar-benar homo kan?

Dan pemuda itu membungkuk, mengambil keluar sesuatu dari kantung plastik hitam yang tadi ia taruh di tanah. Setelah ia berdiri tegak dan menghadapku,

Siiiing.

Bunyi dengingan kecil itu terdengar bersamaan dengan tampaknya kembali pedang sinar biru di tangan kanannya, sembari tangan kirinya menyodorkan sesuatu yang membuatku makin terbelalak dan menyesal kenapa tadi tidak menuruti perintahnya.

"Kau harus memakai kemeja itu dengan ini," ia menyeringai licik, "Atau aku memaksamu dengan kekerasan, Iblis?"

-oOo-

Well, kupikir ini tidak adil dan tidak masuk akal.

Sama sekali.

S.A.M.A. S.E.K.A.L.I.

Biasanya, dimana-mana, bukankah tokoh dark di film-film atau novel-novel itu selalu tampak keren? Ia tidak hanya tampak seksi, ganteng, macho, mempesona, namun ia juga memiliki sayap gede, hitam kekar, dan baju ala dark knight yang segelap malam. Juga ia akan memiliki sebuah aura yang mampu mengintimidasi, bahkan sesama iblis sekalipun. Dengan segala kekuatan dan kekuasaannya, ia bisa membuat makhluk lain segan. Dan yang penting, dimana-mana, Iblis itu punya HARGA DIRI!

Itulah pemikiranku akan deskripsi iblis atau tokoh-tokoh dark lainnya yang sering kubaca di novel atau kulihat di film. Tetapi, sekarang aku tahu bahwa semua itu bullshit. Ya, bullshit. Kalau gak gitu, itu semua benar, hanya aku saja yang sial banget dapat peran iblis buntung seperti ini.

Tidak hanya aku dengan tidak elitnya dibuang ke dunia, tepatnya di Kutub Utara. Tetapi aku juga dihadiahi sepasang sayap co-paste dari Barbie Fairy Topia yang sulitnya masaolloh buat dikontrol dan seolah ia punya pikiran sendiri. Dan tidak hanya aku harus dikatai, dinistai, dihina, dicerca, dilaknat, oleh tak hanya Persekutuan geje nan sok eksis Alam Formasi itu, tetapi juga oleh makhluk cowok yang bahkan aku tak tahu apa dan siapa dia.

Ini tidak masuk akal **S.A.M.A. S.E.K.A.L.I. **kaaaannn?!

Dan sekarang, dia berlagak sok bossy dengan mengatur-atur diriku ini dan itu. Dan aku hanya pasrah saja karena dia saja yang kebetulan banget punya kekuatan dan pedang keren itu dan aku saja yang apes banget dengan kekuatan nol dan keluyuran kesana-kemari hanya dengan modal tubuh dan sayap. Itupun sayap laknat itu muncul hanya saat ada bintang jatuh.

Intinya, aku dan dia bagai upil dengan duren (?).

Dan sekarang, thanks banget sama dia yang nambah penderitaanku. Harga diriku yang semula tinggi dan menjadi nol, kini semakin minus dengan keadaanku sekarang.

Tak hanya aku harus memakai kemeja kembang-kembang orange nyolok banget dan tipis itu (sayapku sudah –entah bagaimana– kembali ke dalam tubuhku, jadi aku tidak perlu kerepotan dengan membuat lubang di bagian belakang punggung kemeja itu hanya untuk memberi ruang pada benda keparat itu), tetapi kini aku juga seolah bagai penggemar berat Elvis Presley dengan memakai celana biru kerlap-kerlip kotak-kotak ketat di bagian paha dan agak melebar di bagian tungkai kaki.

OMAIGODGIVEMEMYDAMNDIGNITYBA CK!

Well, syukuri aja deh. Masih untung cowok homo itu tidak menyuruhku memakai kain panjang yang dipasang melingkari kepala secara horizontal –seperti kain yang dipakai di kepala cewek-cewek Gipsy itu. Dan syukuri saja juga, meski tampak konyol, aku tidak harus memakai sepatu pantoefel hitam mengkilat dan dasi kupu-kupu untuk melengkapi penampilanku ini.

Aku mencoba untuk menarik keluar kembali kemejaku yang bagian bawahnya kumasukkan ke celana norak dengan ikat pinggang kulit itu, namun harus terpaksa aku masukkan kembali saat cowok itu membentakku.

"Keluarkan, atau kupaksa kau memakai baju balet," ujarnya sembari menyeringai, membuatku yakin bahwa dia senang banget melihat kenistaanku.

Well, bukankah itu sudah jelas?

Kuputskan untuk mengalah.

Kami terus berjalan, dan sepanjang waktu aku turun ke bumi ini, belum satu manusia pun kutemui. Karena aku masih berada di gang sepi semalam sampai pagi ini, di mana cowok homo itu memaksaku untuk tetap berada di sana sementara dia pergi entah kemana.

Toh aku tidak peduli.

Dan sekarang, aku pengen banget segera bertemu dengan manusia yang menjadi partnerku nantinya. Biar aku bisa terpisah dari cowok ini dan segera melepas segala atribut yang membuatku bahkan lebih tampak nista daripada sekedar keluyuran dengan keadaan telanjang.

Yah, aku lebih memilih naked kemana-mana daripada harus tampak konyol dengan kostum badut ini.

"Kau siapa?"

Aku menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisku saat mendengar ucapannya. Well, sekarang seseorang ingin mengetahui identitas orang lain, huh?

"Kau kan sudah menjawabnya kemarin," jawabku enteng, mengalihkan pandang kembali ke depan sembari terus berjalan.

Dan aku mendengarnya mendengus, "Maksudku, namamu? Sekalipun aku suka memanggilmu bodoh karena itu sesuai denganmu, tetapi tidak mungkin, kan?"

Aku diam saja, merasa kembali dongkol dengan sikap dan ucapannya yang gak ngehargai Uchiha banget itu.

Siiiingg.

"Jawab, atau kupaksa!"

"IYA-IYA! GUE SASUKE UCHIHA, BRENGSEK!"

Dan kalimat familiar ini pun terulang.

Jeez, itu orang ga pake ngancem segala kenapa sih?

"Uchiha?" gumamnya setelah pedang keren (nah, sekarang kalian tahu bahwa aku mupeng melihat pedang itu) itu menghilang kembali. Ia mendengus, "Jadi kau, ya?"

Aku menoleh padanya dan menaikkan sebelah alis, "'Jadi aku' apa maksudmu?"

"Diam!"

Ck! Dia memang emang dasarnya menjengkelkan atau lagi PMS sih

"Namaku Neji."

Dan nafasku tercekat sembari menatapnya sedikit dengan ekspresi syok.

Bukan, aku sebelum ini tidak pernah mengenalnya, melihatnya, atau mendengar namanya. Hanya saja, aku syok karena tanpa diminta, dia dengan PDnya memberitahu siapa dia kepadaku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Neji."

"Nanya."

Take that, bast**d!

Siiiingg

"Oke, ampun," dan aku angkat tangan.

.

.

.

"Kau mungkin heran kenapa aku peduli padamu, padahal sungguh, aku tidak peduli pada apapun yang terjadi dengan dirimu."

"Itu benar," gumamku, "Benar dalam artian aku heran dan benar dalam artian kau tidak peduli padaku."

Ia mendengus, "Aku hanya ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu. Aku, yang merupakan Iblis tiga tingkat di atas tingkatmu yang rendahan ini...," ia melirik padaku dengan pandangan yang wajar diberikan oleh orang yang lihat kotoran anjing di jalan, "...tentu memiliki banyak urusan yang lebih penting dari ini."

Aku memutar bola mata, "Toh tidak seperti aku memintamu, kan?"

"Dan sekarang kau bersikap kurang ajar lagi."

"Wajar, kau membuatku jengkel."

"Wajar, aku atasanmu."

"Wajar, karena aku tidak mau menjadi bawahanmu. Salahkan persekutuan sok eksis di alam Formasi itu yang membuat kita berdua kerepotan."

"Wajar, karena kau memang banyak dosa dan memang pantas dijadikan iblis dan diberi kerepotan!"

"Wajar, karena lucu sekali, baru saja kau bilang bahwa kau sendiri juga iblis, bahkan tiga tingkat di atasku. Apakah itu berarti semakin tinggi tingkat, hidupnya dulu semakin banyak dosa?"

Siiiiiinnngggg

"Wajar bukan, jika sekarang kau merasakan lagi Sword de Soleil, tetapi kali ini di lehermu?"

Dan aku kembali terdiam dan kembali terus berjalan.

.

.

.

Aku merasa heran, sampai kapan gang sepi ini akan berakhir dan kami bisa menemui manusia? Aku rasanya tidak kuat berada lebih lama lagi di dekat pemuda ini, siapa tadi? Nehi? Neji? Ah ya, Neji. Tetapi bodo amat, aku akan memanggilnya Nehi. Rambutnya aja panjang berkilau layaknya Kajol gitu.

Oh, Tuhan, segeralah pertemukan aku dengan partne–

Drap drap drap.

Aku berhenti melangkah saat mendengar suara itu. Dan kupikir, Nehi juga mendengarnya karena ia juga berhenti melangkah di dekatku.

Drap drap drap.

Seperti suara langkah seseorang yang tengah berlari cepat. Yang jelas itu tidak mungkin suara derap langkah tentara yang tengah latihan gerak jalan (?). Karena simpel saja, ini gang sempit nan kumuh. Gak elit banget militer latihan di sini.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang," gumamku.

"Ya," balas Nehi lirih.

Drap drap drap.

Aku semakin menajamnkan pendengaran, dan kupikir Nehi juga demikian.

"Dia mendekat, Nehi."

"Iy– KAUPANGGILAKUAPA?!"

Drap drap drap.

Suara tersebut semakin mendekat, dan sekarang aku yakin bahwa arahnya berasal dari depan sana.

Dan taraaaaa!

Benar saja dugaanku, saat aku melihat seorang gadis muncul di balik tikungan sana dan langsung menabrakku sembari mencengkeram bagian dada dari kemeja kembang-kembang ngejrengku dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil.

"Sir, please, he-help me!"

Dan saat ia menatapku dengan kedua mata lavendernya, dan saat meminta pertolonganku dengan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, aku tahu dan sadar bahwa dialah manusia yang akan menjadi partnerku untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Well, meski aku sedikit kecewa karena yang kupeluk ini bukanlah Britney atau Rihanna, tetapi syukuri saja karena setidaknya yang menjadi partnerku bukanlah Ricky Martin.

**tbcq**

**(To Be Continued, Qaqaaa~~)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SAYA KANGEN FFN! SAYA KANGEN FFN!<br>**

**SAYA KANGEN NULIS! SAYA KANGEN PUBLISH! SAYA KANGEN BACA REVIEW! SAYA KANGEN MENGGAJE! POKOKNYA KANGEEEENNN! BEUDHZ UDHZ UDHZ! *alay  
><strong>

**Fic SasuHina ini saya pilih sebagai fic pertama penanda bangkitnya saya dari kubur (?) :v Kenapa? Karena hanya update-an fic ini saja yang saya punya :v *baca: selama hiatus ga nerusin fic apapun*  
><strong>

**Sungguh, saya kangen nih sama kalian. Banyak member/author dan readers baru nih. Generasi muda... Saya jadi merasa tuaaa sekali *emang*  
><strong>

**Oh ya, saya denger, Neji udah mati ya, di manga-nya? Yasudah, turut berduka cita. Nih. Saya hidupin lagi doi disini :)  
><strong>

**Review ya, cuy :* Tahun baru nih (?)  
><strong>

**Terimakasih sebelumnya :)v  
><strong>


End file.
